Shark In the Water
by Catarrhini
Summary: Rose is trying to explain to Scorpious why she behaves the way she does around him and how their relationship has come to where it is.


**So I decided to try and write a story using his song. Sort of a personal challenge for myself I'm not to sure about how well it worked out so yeah... If you hate please don't hate on me too bad I had a really hard time writing it. Oh and I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes I Get My Head In A Dilly<br>Feeling So Lost Ticking You Off  
>Now Boy, You Know Me Well<br>Said, I'm That Kinda Feeling  
>That Kind Of Soft<br>That Kind Of Silly_

Dear Scorpious,

Sometimes, when we're together and you flash that smile, my heart starts hammering in my chest and I lose all rational thoughts, my mind turning to mush as it's consumed by thoughts of you. I get this feeling that all I'm doing is stumbling around, lost in my thoughts, lost in my feelings for you. Then I get angry at you because I shouldn't be feeling this way, I shouldn't have this silly school girl crush on you. Next thing we know it I'm yelling at you for no reason and you're getting angry at me and start yelling back.

You know me so well. You know exactly which buttons to push to send me over the edge into an angry fit that always results in both of us getting sent to detention or the hospital wing. And as we're sitting there taking our punishment for attempting to hex each other into oblivion you would turn to me and say that your sorry, that I always spark feelings you don't like in you. Feelings that make you all soft and mushy. And then you say I'm so ridiculous sometimes… so silly.

_But When I'm In Doubt  
>I Open My Mouth<br>And Words Come Out,  
>Words Come Out Like<em>

It's those moments where you start to show me the kinder more rational side of you that I start to doubt myself and if I should keep my feelings from you, keep telling myself it's nothing and will pass eventually. But it's also times like that where I start to doubt whether a relationship between us could work.

And then I have to go on ahead and open up my big stupid mouth and spew out words that sounded great in my head but in reality are idiotic and just a garbled up mess. Words that make you look at me like I'm insane, like I don't really deserve the top marks I'm getting all my classes.

Bloody words, why must you always make me look like I just got smacked in the head by a well-aimed bludger?

_Baby There's A Shark In The Water  
>There's Something Underneath My Bed<br>Oh, Please Believe I Said  
>Baby There's A Shark In The Water<br>I Caught Them Barking At The Moon  
>You Better Be here Soon<em>

You knew about my hatred for anything to do with water, how I was always so terrified of swimming in the Lake, but you never knew why. Then one day just before we ended our 4th year you asked me, "Rosie, why don't you come swim with us? Why don't you like the water?" My response, "Scorp, its simple there might be sharks in the water." You just laughed. Stupid words.

I have all these irrational fears, of thinking there are ghosts and monsters under my bed, and whenever I try and tell you about them you just smile and laugh. Can't you please just believe me? Or when I asked you to come and comfort me because I swore I saw a group of werewolves howling at the full moon. Again you laughed and said you'll try and get there as quickly as you could. Me and my irrational fears.

_High In The Sky  
>The Song That I'm Singing<br>A Sweet Little Lie  
>A Cry Wolf Cry<br>Rather Have You Lie  
>So That's Why I'm Bringing<br>Some Tricks Up My Sleeve  
>For Noticing Me<em>

You tell me that I've got my head way up in the sky like it's taking a ride on that muggle contraption… I think it was a Rocket you said? Anyways, to quote Cassie she says that all the stories I tell you are like some elaborate over the top song I've composed for you. She's insane. All they are is simple little white lies that won't cause much harm really. Albus is constantly telling me I'm the little boy who cried "wolf" in that muggle fairytale, except I'm the "Little Rose who cried 'Scorpious'." Whatever they're both daft.

Sometimes though I'd rather have it be the other way around, with you coming up with elaborate tales just to get me to come to you. But since it's highly unlikely that that is going to happen, I'm going to have to keep coming up with new stories and lies to tell you just so you can turn to me with those piercing Gray eyes and smile at me. Can you believe the things I do just to get you to notice me?

_Oh Yeah_

_I Wouldn't Cause You Any Harm  
>I Just Want You In My Arms<br>I Can't Help  
>I Can't Help Myself<em>

It's not like I really tell you all these things to hurt you or something, I mean I love you so why on earth would I try to harm you in any way? I don't want you to hate me I just want you to open up your arms and hold me tight, just kiss me, and just love me back. It's not like I can really control my feelings for you, that's really all your fault for being so damn perfect. I can't stop myself.

_Baby There's A Shark In The Water  
>There's Something Underneath My Bed<br>Oh Please Believe I Said  
>Baby There's A Shark In The Water<br>I Caught Them Barking At The Moon  
>Better Be Soon<em>

You know about how much I hate people at our school and don't trust anyone who isn't either my family (even some of them I don't trust *cough* James *cough*) or one of my closest friends like you and Cassie. Remember that day when Faith Finnegan tried to get me to tell her who I liked and I told her point blank that even though we've known each other for a very long time I just didn't trust her with that secret? Right after she stamped away all butt hurt, you asked me, "Rosie, why don't you trust anyone?" I smiled at you and said, "For the same reason I don't swim in the Lake… There might be sharks amongst my friends." You looked so adorably confused.

Everything I said always seemed to confuse you like all the stories of how there are ghouls under my bed at home but you didn't believe me because you never saw them. Even when I said that I think my Uncle Bill goes out and howls at the full moon every month because he's a werewolf. The first time I told you that you looked at me with this weird look in your eyes. Ugh I wish you were here right now.

_Better Be Soon_

Right Is Right  
>Rules Are Rules<br>This Is More Like April Fools  
>I'm Just Winding You Up, Oh<p>

Then you had to go and get mad at me. You cornered me in an alcove right by Gryffindor tower and started telling me that I needed to stop doing what I was doing. You kept saying that this isn't right and that there are certain rules that govern our lives and they aren't meant to be crossed or ignored. Then you said that you couldn't talk to me anymore because what we had wasn't right and rules are rules meant to be obeyed. I started crying praying that you would smile and say April Fools. That didn't happen. I should've realized that I needed to stop lying because you were at your breaking point from all those years of winding you up.

_Jack Be Nimble  
>Jack Be Quick<br>Please Don't Make To Much Of It  
>It Ain't That Serious<br>Oh Oohhh Oohhh_

I kept thinking that I needed to be quick and come up with something to say that will show you I don't want our relationship to be over. It was a delicate situation and I needed to be nimble of sorts. Then I threw all caution to the wind and smashed my lips against yours pouring all my love for you into that one fierce kiss. You pulled back and all I could think was that I hope you didn't think too much of it because I realized that it was a mistake and would ruin our friendship if you didn't feel the same way about me. I tried to tell myself it wasn't that serious that you would think it was a joke that was until I saw the appalled look on your face. I lost all Gryffindor courage as I turned and fled the scene.

_Baby There's A Shark In The Water  
>There's Something Underneath My Bed<br>Oh, Please Believe I Said  
>Baby There's A Shark In The Water<br>I Caught Them Barking At The Moon  
>You Better Get Here Soon<em>

Apparently someone had witnessed our kiss because before I knew it people were whispering about it and coming up to me asking me if it had happened. I knew the students at this school couldn't be trusted. They are all blood thirsty sharks. I felt like crawling under my bed and feeding myself to the creatures that live under there, the ones you never believed me existed (they don't of course that was just a way to get you to notice me).

All you would do since our kiss was ignore me and I had never felt so alone in the world. Who would I turn to now if I thought that werewolves were coming after me? Who would me owl in the middle of the night begging to come over and hold me tight when I had a nightmare? No one because you now knew I loved you and you didn't feel the same. So here I am sitting by the edge of the Lake writing this stupid letter to you knowing you'll never read it.

Love,

Rose

_Baby There's A Shark In The Water  
>I Caught Them Barking At The Moon<br>Better Be Soon_

**Rose stood up and looked out across the lake the letter clutched tightly in her grip. She started to take off her robes and shoes. Then she threw the letter on the ground and ran straight into the lake. She dove under the surface and came back up sopping wet laughing her head. Turning her face to the sky she opened her mouth and shouted at the top of her lungs. "THERE ARE NO SHARKS IN THE LAKE! NOTHING UNDER MY BED! AND NO WEREWOLVES COMING AFTER ME! I SAID ALL THOSE THINGS TO GET SCORPIOUS TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME!"**

**Then she heard a familiar laugh from the shore and turned to see Scorpious standing there with her letter in his hand. He was smiling at her. **

"**Rose," he said. "Get out of the water you idiot and come over here so I can snog you properly."**

**Rose just smiled and said, "Took you long enough to get here."**

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it please review and let me know what you think even if it's to say it was crummy.<strong>


End file.
